Renzo Salvatore (Character)
Renzo Salvatore, born Lorenzo Giuliano Jnr, May 13, 1986, is a Sicilian pirate who is the leader of his own private island, Huga. He is extremely violent, unpredictable, arrogant and prone to mood swings. Renzo is completely free of internal restraints, and has an unhampered liberty to do just as he pleases, with no pangs of conscience or restraints. Anything at all, and has a strange advantage over the majority of people, who are kept in line by their consciences. Description His father, Lorenzo Snr, was born in , to his grandfather, . Salvatore rose to prominence in the disorder which followed the Allied invasion of Sicily in 1943. In 1948, Lorenzo Snr was born, but in 1950, Salvatore faked his own death to get himself and the out of Sicily and to a safer location. They were to be deported to Cuba, but instead, Salvatore and many other eager passengers overcame the transport and relocated to the island of Huga, once a tribal reserve protected by world peace, claiming that the boat was sunk. Salvatore later died at the age of 61 when his heart gave out due to living in a rural condition. Renzo spent his early years with his sister, who he bonded with the most, his father abusive and demanding and his mother assault and uncaring. His father was a made man in his prime, and Renzo built his class and "swagger" of him, and gained his walk. When succumbing to heredity, Renzo also claimed his fathers wonderful voice, a perfect soprano with the reminiscence of . Influenced by the , notably , , and . Eventually, after killing his parents in a fit of rage, he secured himself power and wealth, and was elected leader of the newly established group known as 'Nostra Piratae'. Renzo fell into depression and suffered from mortality issues, which likely started once he became addicted to cocaine smuggled by his pirates to his island. Currently, he is able to keep his pirate band secret, and live in harmony on the island, assisted by his soldiers packed with madmen and murderers. Personality He is a crafty mastermind that can manipulate and convince anyone, but if pushed, he would be ruthless and have his guards do whatever he says, just amassing an army to protect him shows his influence and power. Mental State Report It's worth considering that often people with a degree of psychopathic or paranoid personality can often function very well in the real world and in fact, do rise to positions of power, both in the political arena and on a much smaller scale in the workplace. Psychopathic personality will always figure out 'whats best for ME' in any given situation and not be encumbered by normal considerations for their fellow man, and a degree of paranoia means that they will be very aware of 'watching their back' and preventing others from gaining any advantage over them, perceived or real. These tendencies give us Renzo, someone who is simply 'insane' and reacting to a non-reality. Quotes *“Don’t worry, I’m a gentleman.” *“Looky looky looky what the cat dragged in, a few specimens” *“What? Don’t like it rough hun?” *“The cat take your tongue as well? I wouldn’t blame it, I would’ve. More… space.” *“Return to sender.” *“This one's by the late, great, Frank Sinatra blondie, you'll love it... you better.” *“Yes that's exactly what I have planed, smart little cookie.” *“Aw, why so sad blondie? Everything’s going to be just… well, we’ll have to see.” *“So, if we’re to get along, I’m goin’ to need your names. I said what the FUCK IS YOUR NAMES!” *“Gentlemen, would you kindly escort these two ruffians to the festivity area, we gotta throw a party for our new guests! Oh and clean his leg, he appears to be injured, how strange?” *“You two wait here while the boys and I make a surprise… you’ll never forget. À tout à l'heure!” Mental Disorders Split personality disorder, borderline personality disorder, compulsive liar., obsessive, psychopathic, sociopathic. Positive Traits Daring, fairly good with animals, logical, loyal, quick-witted, simplistic. Negative Traits Borderline masochistic, cruel, deranged, merciless, obsessive, predatory, sadistic, stubborn, untrusting. Category:Characters